Let it go
by BlackRibbon12
Summary: A Kyoya/OC story. Kori always have the Dark Power inside her. When Kyoya founded out, he decided to help her getting rid of it.


**Me: Well, yeah. Nothing to say now but this is a story about Kori and Kyoya.**

**Kori: Inspired by Demi Levato's Let it go.**

**Me: And I'm in the middle of updating my profile and CBA.**

**Kori: Riga never owned MFB.**

* * *

(Kyoya's POV)

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

I just walked past the park and overheard someone singing sweetly. The voice was quite familiar but I can't really remember who it is. I decided to investigate. As long as I don't disturb whoever's singing, it'll be alright.

The snow blows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in

Heaven knows I tried

That icy cold tone. I should've known! It was that insane girl's OC, Kori! Strange, is she singing about herself? I stood in front of her but I don't think she noticed. She's really engrossed in singing. She was singing with her eyes closed I can't resist enjoying the song.

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well now they know

I can feel some sorrow from her voice. Did something happened? I felt as if I was in the snow. Lonely, sorrow and fear were mixed in the tensed air.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

The song stopped. "What are you doing here?" Kori glared at me with blood red eyes. I almost shrieked. I remembered her eye colour clearly. They were supposed to be golden like Ryuga and Riga's. "Why didn't you continue singing, Ice queen?" I asked trying not to tremble. She doesn't look like the normal her I used to stare at. "I've forgotten the lyrics." She stood up. "Now get lost!" She snarled.

I stood there stupidly. She left without a word. There's something strange and familiar about her. "You just met Kori right?" Kage walked up to me. He's Riga's OC, a friend of mine too. I nodded. "I sense something familiar about her. I feel as if I've encountered her in a fierce battle before." I said. I don't need to act all cocky and care about my pride in front of him.

"You meant the Dark Power like her brother's?" Kage said. "Dark Power?" I never knew. "It's the same one you battled four years ago." Kage seem to know everything. "But Riga manage to make something to help her control it. That crystal chocker." "Wait, you kidding? That insane gal?" I blurt out. (Me: Kyoya, I heard that!) "How did you know anyways?" I don't believe it. "Excuse me, Me and Kori are Riga's OCs. Of course I knew. Thought Kori doesn't like people knowing about it, you better be careful if she found out you knew too much." Kage left. I did see a crack on the chocker awhile ago. Does it mean that the Dark Power manage to slip out?

(Possessed Kori's POV)

"Keh, Kage talked too much! What makes them think I left? That green haired guy, is that your crush? Kori?" I said to the real Kori. She's still herself but I'm the boss controlling her body now."What are you trying to do? I just sang that song for you!" Yes, the one singing just now wasn't me. I just let Kori use her voice for awhile to entertain me. "Thank him by leading him to his death of course. It was him who set me free after all." Kori had a battle with him the day before.

Kori gritted her teeth and looked at her shoes. "Why do you even care? He likes Hikaru, not you!" I taunted. She looks angry. "Let's see, I'll kill him and finally let you use your wimpy body again. Those negative energy were my food sources, remember?" She dashed forward and tried to strangle me but she can't even touch me. "We're like spirits in here you know?" I gave out an evil laugh and vanished. Or should I say stopped communicating with her inside again.

Now, should I drop off at her creator's or her brother's? Maybe both. It's been four years since I met that Dragon Emperor.

-at B-Pit-

(Normal POV)

"Riga! Can you fix it?" Kyoya entered the shop. The only one available was the insane girl with two hair colours. "What? Your bey? Ask Madoka! She's the mechanic here." The authoress said. "No, I meant Kori. What kind of story did you put us in anyway? You had to make her possessed?" Kyoya was totally mad. "Sorry but if that's what you're talking about, can't help ya." She shook her fingers in a NO-NO way.

"Why? Use your authoress powers." She gave him a sorry look. "I can't. I've canceled my authoress powers in my stories now. I can't use them anymore." Riga just decided it a few days ago. "Great! Now what?" Kyoya was about to leave. "Kori had a crush on you, but I never expected you to care about her so much." She smirked. "What?" Kyoya hold up his fist with his cheeks flushing red. "Just go red more storybooks, Romeo." She gave an evil grin and left the Leone wielder.

-Forest-

"What the heck did she mean? Read storybooks? You kidding me? At this time? When her OC got possessed by the Dark Power?" Kyoya screamed as he punched a tree. "Watch it, Lion Dude. You might've hurt someone!" The possessed Kori jumped off the tree. "Kori..." Kyoya noticed the red eyes. "You bastard! Leave her alone!" Kyoya screamed at the Dark Power.

"Oh, by 'hurt someone', that someone is you." A dark aura sent him flying. "Mortal. You're only a little pet with limited life. I can kill you easily." Kyoya stood up. "Would you like to see Kori's reaction of seeing you die at you last breath?" The possessed Kori hit Kyoya with a whip made out of negative energy.

"You know, that cute girl with a sweet voice has feelings for you but you broke her heart. So now I'm punishing you for her." She or it continued whipping. "You're wrong. Do you even think she wants anything bad happen to me? If you loved someone, you won't want him or her get hurt!" Kyoya screamed.

"I get it now, what Riga said awhile ago." Kyoya didn't back away from the whips. He approached her. "I like you, Kori. I never liked Hikaru. She's only a friend." A green aura surrounding Kyoya canceled out the evil aura like a fierce lion eliminating its enemy. "That body is yours Kori, control it! You're the real owner, not the Dark Power!" Kori backed off. She looked in pain.

"Kyoya...! I can't... Help." Kori said. "Nonsense! You're Ryuga, the Dragon Emperor's sister, Riga's OC, the girl I liked! You're strong!" Kyoya said. "You can resist some pain right?" The girl slightly nodded. "I'll try canceling it with my blader's spirit." The Dark Power was struggling to dodge the attack but Kori stood firmly on her feet.

"Leone! King Lion Crushing Fang!" The attack straightly hit the girl. "You won't be crushed, not now or ever!" He screamed. Kori cried in pain but at the same time, she can feel like the Dark Power evaporating.

-after 3 days-

"Oh, finally. You scared us." Riga greeted as the ice girl finally awoken. Ryuga was standing beside the lass. "Riga.." Kori looked at the authoress weakly and suddenly glared at her. "Don't you ever write something like that ever again! I might've died! And it's so embarrassing letting Kyoya know about that!" She growled. "I thought it was you who wanted to get rid of it." Ryuga snorted. (Confused? Look at my profile. Kori's OC quiz.) "And what's more, you're still alive right? I might be evil but I'm not that cruel to my OCs you guys are like my siblings." Riga gave her a warm smile. "Anyway, someone's still waiting for you outside in the Hospital's garden. You might wanna walk there, alone." She smirked. "Hey, I just recovered!" Kori pouted like a baby. "He said you're strong enough to walk."

-Garden-

(Kori's POV)

"Kyoya?" The Leone wielder was standing under a tree. "Kori!" He was hiding something behind him. "What's that you got there?" I tried to snatch it from him playfully. "Hey!" We accidentally tripped over and fell. "Ouch!" I landed on him. Ack! It was embarrassing! "Hmm? Lilies?" Kyoya was hiding lilies? He helped me up and gave them to me.

"Here, I heard you like lilies." He was blushing, so am I. "So what you said that day, it was true?" I asked. "Yeah, you don't believe me?" Kyoya looked disappointed. Suddenly, my phone rang. It was Riga.

Riga: So, how did it go?

Me: I don't really know how to explain it but...

Riga: Shut it. You guys might wanna look overhead. *giggle* Bye!

"Who's that?" Kyoya asked. "Riga. She wants us to look overhead." We looked and we saw mistletoes. "Grr, Riga!" I wanted to strangle her. "Kori.." Kyoya leaned forward and lifted my chin. He kissed me full on my lips. "I like you, Kori." He whispered in my ear. Other than his confess, I heard someone giggling. Two people giggling.

I scanned our surroundings, that big bush was the most suspicious. "Ryuga, Riga!" I shouted. They were the ones hiding there and Riga seemed to have captured it on her phone. Kyoya laughed. "Kori, can you sing that song from before? My ice princess?" He teased. "Guess so, if they leave us alone." Wait, they're gone. "Then can you sing for your boyfriend now? This time, the whole song." I took a deep breath and started singing.

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

The snow blows white on the mountain tonight

Not a footprint to be seen

A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen

The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside

Couldn't keep it in

Heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see

Be the good girl you always have to be

Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know

Well now they know

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small

And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all

Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breathe

I know I left a life behind but I'm too relieved to grieve

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go,

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

Standing frozen in the life I've chosen

You won't find me, the past is all behind me

Buried in the snow

Let it go, let it go

Can't hold it back anymore

Let it go, let it go,

Turn my back and slam the door

And here I stand

And here I'll stay

Let it go, let it go

The cold never bothered me anyway

Let it go, here I stand,let it go,let it go. Let it go

This was my favorite song, Let it go by Demi Levato. Kyoya seemed to have enjoyed it. I smiled. I can finally live without the Dark Power haunting me ever again. In addition, I have a boyfriend now. Is this the happily ever after I read in those storybooks?

* * *

**Me: Ok, great. I managed to finish it in time.**

**Kori: Yeah, she has to go to work with her parents.**

**Me: Yeah, from 6pm to 10pm...**

**Kori: Anyway, just review.**

**Me: If someone really bothered to review, I'll add another chapter like a 'behind the scenes' thingy. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
